1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for tracking multiple image objects, and more particularly, to a method for tracking multiple image objects based on a penalty graph in order to avoid hijacking of a tracker, which is capable of avoiding a hijacking problem wherein the identifiers of nearby objects are confused with each other or disappear during the tracking of multiple objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a technology for tracking multiple image objects is a technology related to human computer interaction (HCI). Recently, with an increase in the number of devices using a multi-touch scheme, such as tabletop displays, smart phones and smart TVs, the technology has attracted attention. In order to provide a more intuitive interface, the technology has been widely used in the field of multi-touch tracking.
Furthermore, a technology for tracking multiple image objects is a technology that assigns respective pieces of identification information to multiple touch regions generated by multiple touches and enables the same identification numbers to be consistently assigned even when the touch regions move.
However, the conventional technology for tracking multiple image objects only performs tracking based on the previous location of an object. Accordingly, when image objects are located adjacent to each other, the image objects are recognized as a single image object. As a result, a problem arises wherein the identification information of any one of the image objects may disappear, the pieces of identification information of the two image objects may be replaced with each other, or a tracker hijacking phenomenon occurs in which a single object may incorporate the two pieces of identification information.